


Bedtime

by Not_You



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: He's still not sure how they got here, Walter curled into a little ball on his lap. The kid is snuggled as close as he can get, one gnarled little hand gripping a wad of Eddie's shirt, the thumb of the other one crammed into his mouth. It's some pretty sick shit, but cute too. Eddie chuckles, and ruffles that ridiculous hair.





	Bedtime

He's still not sure how they got here, Walter curled into a little ball on his lap. The kid is snuggled as close as he can get, one gnarled little hand gripping a wad of Eddie's shirt, the thumb of the other one crammed into his mouth. It's some pretty sick shit, but cute too. Eddie chuckles, and ruffles that ridiculous hair. Walter opens his eyes, shyly looking up, freckled cheeks flushing.

"Tired, kiddo?" Walter just nods, lips still wrapped around his thumb, and Eddie chuckles, scooping him up. 

He's a densely made little thing, but still not all that heavy. Helps that he's such a bony little bastard. He snuggles close and Eddie shivers, wondering if all this is turning him into a fucking pedo. "You want a story this time?" Walter nods again, and Eddie laughs, peeling Walter's clothes off and tucking him into bed. He's already half hard, and Eddie chuckles, smoothing the blanket over him. He's careful to touch Walter's cock, but only a little. 

"Now, lessee..." Walter's bedtime stories are not fairytales. Most of them really happened to Eddie, and as he spins them into complete bullshit for Walter's benefit, he wonders if he's going soft. No one can ever sleep after a true war story, but the lies work just fine. Not that he wants the kid to actually fall asleep. Walter shivers, nuzzling the pillow and listening with his eyes closed to things that almost happened in Vietnam.

"Daddy?" Walter whispers as last, blushing again.

"Yeah?"

"I feel funny."

"Here?" Eddie murmurs, palming Walter's hardon through the blankets.

"Y-yes." He squirms, whimpering as Eddie gives him a gentle squeeze. "Th-that feels good, Daddy."

Eddie chuckles. "It can feel better than that, honey. Want Daddy to show you?" Really, he doesn't need the frantic nodding he gets in response, he can see how hard Walter has gotten. "Okay." 

He works his way out of his own clothes, feeling Walter's gaze on his skin like sunlight through a magnifying glass. He crawls into bed with Walter, purring as the kid plasters himself against Eddie, face burrowing against his chest. He growls and squeezes Walter's ass with one hand, making him buck and whimper, the tip of his cock wet against Eddie's thigh. He works a hand between them, squeezing and stroking, making Walter cry out and cling all the tighter.

"Daddy..."

"Daddy's gonna show you something even better, sweetheart." Eddie ducks under the blanket, and Walter whines desperately, spreading his legs and wrapping them over Eddie's shoulders. 

It's not the first time they've done this, but damn if Walter doesn't act like it, shivering and whining, crying out again as Eddie finally stops fucking around and nuzzling and actually slots the kid's cock into his mouth. It's weird, how much it gets him off. He sometimes wonders if he likes sucking cock even more than getting his cock sucked, but now's not the time to wonder anything. Walter whimpers and moans, bucking into his mouth.

"Daddy, Daddy that feels so _good_..." 

He squirms and digs his heels into Eddie's back, and Eddie groans, remember how damn bendy he is and vowing to fuck him silly next time. As it is, he's swallowing a moment later as Walter sobs above him. He chuckles and kisses one freckled thigh, before sliding up to gather Walter into his arms again.

"Nice, huh?" Walter blushes and nods, hugging him tightly. Eddie takes his hand, pressing it to his cock, so hard he aches. "Now it's Daddy's turn." 

Walter whimpers, shyly stroking him. This part's still not an act, and Eddie groans quietly, murmuring that Walter's allowed to touch him, that Daddy loves it and loves him. Walter moans, kissing Eddie and then moving down, brown eyes gazing up at him. 

Eddie purrs and pets that red, red hair. "Don't take too much all once, baby." 

"Yes, Daddy," he whispers, and then gets to work. 

Walter whimpers as he wraps his mouth around the head, moaning as he slides down further. He can't quite fit the whole thing, but he's getting better with practice and Eddie groans, tipping his head back and gripping Walter's hair with one hand. Before long the kid is fucking his mouth on Eddie, whimpering softly through his nose and looking up at him again. There's a sweetness and a need in his eyes that's almost like being touched, and Eddie shudders and comes, melting back against the sheets. 

Walter crawls back up, and snuggles close again. "Did I do good, Daddy?"

Eddie chuckles, weakly scruffling Walter's hair. "Aces, kid." It isn't long before they're both asleep, Walter tucked into his arms like a teddy bear.


End file.
